


Window Undressing

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera entertains Joan while she watches the exercise yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Undressing

"Come in."

Joan didn't turn around as the door opened and closed behind her. She was standing at her office window, looking out at the exercise yard, her nose twitching in disgust as she watched the women run around like animals.

"What do you want, Vera?" she asked, hearing her deputy approach.

There was no response, but small hands suddenly appeared on Joan's hips, pausing on the waistband of her trousers before running over it to the button at the front. As Vera's fingers made quick work of the button and began to open the zip, Joan looked down to watch them.

"Um, Vera...you appear to be trying to undress me," she said, betraying no emotion.

"I'm your deputy. I'm just...providing assistance," came the amused reply.

"I'm not sure this is covered in the job description."

"In that case, we should add it. Made it mandatory."

Joan laughed quietly and tried to turn around, but Vera placed her hands firmly on her hips, preventing her from moving.

"No," she said firmly, "Stay exactly where you are."

"I can be seen from the yard, you know," Joan sounded unconvinced by what Vera was suggesting.

"I know," Vera grinned, "So you can't show even a hint of a reaction."

Without warning, Vera pulled down Joan's trousers, then ran her fingers lightly up her long legs, stopping to run them around the delicate lace edging on Joan's underwear. These had been a present from Vera herself, black and almost sheer, covering a relatively small proportion of the glorious cheeks that were currently level with her eyes. Vera licked her lips, wondering if she was wearing the matching bra.

Joan squirmed as she felt Vera's fingers slip underneath the thin fabric and tug the underwear down slowly. Vera leaned closer to Joan and exhaled warmly against the newly exposed skin at the top of her thighs, making Joan gasp.

"You alright up there, Joan?" Vera asked, not even trying to hide her amusement.

"You are a naughty girl, Miss Bennett. A very naughty girl," Joan growled, keeping her face as still as possible as Bea shot her a glare from the basketball court below.

Vera pushed Joan's legs apart gently and then buried her face between them, running her tongue slowly along the length of the other woman's slit, feeling her wetness trickling out of her, drinking it in with a gentle moan of appreciation.

"Ohhh," Joan emitted the strangled noise, frustration evident in her tone.

Joan started panting as Vera ran her hands over the other woman's thighs, moving even closer into her, pressing her tongue against her clit before beginning to suck on it gently.

Vera smiled, sucking harder as Joan raised her hands, gripping the windowsill tightly to steady her quivering legs, struggling to stop a look of pure bliss covering her face. She forced her eyes open and saw Lucy Gambaro glancing at her, sticking her tongue out and making an obscene gesture. Joan shuddered in a way that had nothing to do with what her deputy was doing between her legs, and made a mental note to find a particularly unpleasant task for Gambaro to do later.

Joan clamped her mouth shut as Vera's skilled tongue moved to her wet entrance, teasing it for a few seconds before slipping deeply inside. The governor found her mind go completely blank as the tongue moved inside her, drinking in her very core with great enthusiasm.

As Joan's hands slipped from their grip on the windowsill, almost making her fall over, Vera placed a hand firmly on her left butt cheek, her fingernails digging into the pale flesh and creating bright red marks, helping to keep her upright.

The fingers of Vera's right hand suddenly appeared between Joan's legs and reached for her clit, beginning to rub it in small circular motions, getting slowly harder as Joan's breathing made it clear she was quickly approaching a very welcome orgasm.

Joan's legs began to shake so much that Vera had to increase her pressure on the other woman, just to stop her from losing her balance. This pressure only increased the shaking, however, and Joan began gasping Vera's name, begging her to take her over the edge.

Suddenly, Joan groaned loudly, a grimice on her face as she realised that one of the officers in the yard was looking up at the office window in confusion.

"Fuck," the governor growled loudly, "Off...Linda..."

A laugh escaped Vera's throat, it's vibration going straight along her tongue and inside Joan, making the other woman finally lose what control she had left.

"Ahhhh!"

Joan moaned through clenched teeth, followed by what was almost a squeak as Vera continued her movements, her hands and arms pressed against the glass, her face full of what could be anything from pain to, well, being fucked senseless.

As Vera felt Joan's breathing returning to normal, she removed her tongue from inside her and kissed gently over the red nail-marks she had left.

"Vera," Joan said as she leant forwards to rest her forearms on the windowsill, her head still spinning, "I'm going to get you back for this, you delicious torturous devil. Just you wait."

Vera grinned as she stood up and straightened her uniform.

"I'll looked forward to it, Governor."


End file.
